Electronic devices such as tablets, mobile devices, cellular phones, personal digital assistants, smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), laptop computers, notebook computers, televisions, digital picture frames, large displays, smart watches, wearable computers, optical head-mounted displays (OHMDs), or the like continue to increase productivity for services where the human element/tasks may be automated. However, a large amount of personal services (e.g. photographers, personal trainers, plumbers, electricians, repairmen, technical support, in-home services, mechanic, security guard, body guard, etc.) lack automation. This may partly be due to the need for human or a hands-on element/intelligence to providing certain tasks of these services that artificial intelligence cannot yet provide.
Therefore, it is desirable to have better integration between electronic devices and personal services in order to increase productivity, quality, speed, customer satisfaction, and the overall user experience.